<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unavoidable Clash by SpiritCreativity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572726">Unavoidable Clash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritCreativity/pseuds/SpiritCreativity'>SpiritCreativity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But with a major twist at the end, Claude got backup plans for his backup plans, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Friends to Enemies to...?, Gen, Hilda Lysithea and Nader all know that Claude has feelings for Byleth, Non-Consensual Kissing, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Struggling with Emotions, This was supposed to be romantic fluff but drama took the wheel, Unrequited Crush, clash between ideals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritCreativity/pseuds/SpiritCreativity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth needs to get to Claude first before anyone else does. Hoping to resolve the battle with little causality. </p>
<p>As for Claude, he’s been waiting for this moment to confront her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hilda Valentine Goneril &amp; Claude von Riegan, Lysithea von Ordelia &amp; Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth &amp; Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, Nader &amp; Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unavoidable Clash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Byleth should have known after the past five years, Edelgard still hadn't changed her way or methods to achieve her ambition. Those who go against her will meet a swift end by her grotesque weapon, Amyrs, or deal with her retainer, Hubert. She needs to stand by Edelgard’s side as long as she can. To at least minimize the damage in her conquest, and bring down Rhea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their next objective was no surprise, now that they have taken over Myrddin Bridge. Is to claim the capital of the Leicester Alliance, Derdriu, by striking down the sovereign duke, Claude von Reigan.</span>
</p>
<p>However, something about it didn't sit well with her. She may have spent her entire life killing bandits, fugitive, and rebels with no issues. Then joining Edelgard’s side and her war against the church. All because Rhea has been keeping secrets, and did nothing about the issues in Fodlan. Especially with the nobility system and the value of crest, that put many of her former students in so many hardships. Never forgetting what her father warned her about Rhea, and what she did to her as a baby that left without a beating heart. </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Claude is the last person she wants to kill. She doesn’t know why, but the thought of it made her feel vile. No matter how much she tried to push down those confusing sentiments away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why does she care for Claude so greatly? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking back on those days, before everything went into chaos. The moments she spent with Claude was something that Byleth could never forget. Particularly how much she enjoys his company, listening to his ideas and scheme. How much he made her laugh with his clever jokes. Also having tea together, and thanks to him, Byleth enjoyed drinking Almyran Pine Needle more often. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She never did find the right word to describe it since she barely knew her own emotions. However, being around Claude just made her feel more...human, in a way. It was hard denied but she liked it when he called her “Teach”, finding a sunflower on her desk which was obviously it from him, the dance they had together, and meeting at goddess tower to talk about their life goals. Then seeing him truly smile made her feel genuinely hold a special place in her memories.</span>
</p>
<p>Now that it has come to this. Byleth can only hope to at least find a way to spare Claude, or him surrendering from the moment they set foot on his territory. But deep down, she knew he could never do that. Claude would stand up and fight back when he’s pushed into a corner. </p>
<p>As expected, the battle was a bloody one. Killing as many soldiers that stood protecting their leader. At least she managed to sway Lysithea to their side, so that was one less death into their count. Hilda on the other hand stood her ground. Despite how much she proclaimed herself as “a delicate flower”. She has certainly grown stronger than Byleth remembers. No wonder why Hilda is in charge of securing the port and fighting back anybody that would harm her leader. </p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth needs to get around her without ending her life. So she decided to take a risk just to get to him first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Linhardt!” Byleth called out and ran up to the healer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you need of me, Professor? Please don’t let it be more killing or any sort of that.” Linhardt said with such a tired voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you warp me always there?” She pointed at where Claude is located. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can, but wouldn’t you be-“ Before he could finish saying it, he was cut off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just do it!” The former professor commanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With an exhausted sigh, Linhardt cast a warp spell on Byleth and she managed to get there on the other side of the defense. Byleth heard Hilda shouting at her, then saw the young, pink-haired brigand ready to charge at Byleth. Only to fight with Balthus, as he decided to distract her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just her and Claude now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being up close to him, Claude has certainly changed. Not just with his appearance, but the way he is. No longer the carefree young man that loves to pull elaborate plans, but a leader that just wants to defend his territory from invaders like her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Teach…” For a minute, Claude sounded very conflicted. Even with his hero relic in hand, he didn't go into a battle stance. He just gazes at her in a longing way. “You should have chosen me instead of Edelgard. But no point in whining about it now, I suppose.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth was aware of how disappointed he was when she didn't choose the Golden Deer. Maybe in another life, she would have if she was wiser. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I made my choice, but it doesn't have to be this way. Just surrender yourself then all of this will be over.” Byleth made him an offer, hoping he wouldn't turn down this opportunity she just gave to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude deeply sighs, “Sorry, but I'll be taking the win today.” With that said, Claude pulls out an arrow from his quiver and starts to aim.“There are promises I need to keep.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them commence their battle. Byleth has already expected his attack that she dodge before it hit her on the shoulder. Then she attempted to knock him by whipping the Sword of the Creator at him, but he was able avoided thanks to the majestic white wyvern he rode on. Each attempting to strike while the other defended themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>So far in their fight, neither of them was able to land a hit. All they are doing is clashing their weapons, and counter their attacks.</p>
<p>
  <span>“This brings back memories, huh?” Claude said half-heartedly as he shot an arrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean how I always knocked you down on the ground? Despite how much you lost, you always come back for more!” Byleth remembers while jumping out of the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha! You know me so well, Teach.” He snickered.“Gotta admit you are lovelier than any stars I've seen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sweet of you. I would say the same to you, but you don't have your little braid anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you do?” Claude perked up. Thinking he was distracted by her little comment. Byletn cast fireball spells; however, Claude’s wyvern got out of the way. She mentally cursed herself that missed once again. “Nice try, teach! It's going to take more than a pretty word to get me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their fight continues. She has to admit, Claude’s skills are impressive. Also, he does a better job of covering his weaknesses. That she hasn't landed a proper hit, but still shields herself from his arrows. Even if tried to change her strategies, Claude would just find a way to counter it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Getting tired already?” Claude asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, are you?” Byleth retorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude shakes his head, making a droplet of sweats fly off from him. “I can do this all day with you.” He replied confidently. “At this point, I would have offered you some tea if not for this bloody war that Edelgard dragged us in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your and Edelgard's goals aren’t far apart. I don't see why you don't want to fight alongside us. Then just remaining neutral all this time while the kingdom and church do all the fighting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True,” Claude didn't deny it. “However, my dear friend, unlike her imperialist my ambitions and dreams aren’t paid with sacrifices. Don’t you have any idea how the empire is using up their resources for this war? So much that the people she was supposed to protect and fight for are fleeing to here, and I have to make sure to help everybody, so no one goes hungry or lives out in the streets. All the while I have to deal with people like Count Gloucester that are dividing the alliance apart while I have to make sure to keep everything together by a thread!” So much built-in frustration begins to slip out with his words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude got a point. There is no excuse for what Edelgard has done over the past five years. Maybe she hadn't gone into a long sleep since the invasion. Then she would have done a better job to help guide Edelgard from making bold decisions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless, Rhea has to be removed from power. Byleth remembers what happened at the Holy Tomb. When Edelgard revealed herself being the Flame Emperor, Byleth wanted to ease the tension and get the two of them to talk. Until Rhea went into a fit of rage that she would kill her and the students who sided with Edelgard. Then, Rhea instantly transforms into a dragon, or Hubert called it, the Immaculate One. Which only proves Edelgard’s point about the church has been hiding secrets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making her question even further what to supposed happen when she “received” a revelation by the goddess? Or was there an ulterior motive, Rhea was keeping from her? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Either way, Fodlan has all the rights to think of her and those fighting alongside the empire as bloodthirsty conquers. Not after what they have done. Even with the ability to turn back the hand of time, she can't redo the choices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Claude, I…” Byleth pauses to think a little more before she speaks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get it. Rhea, the church, and the nobility have held back the people from progress and isolated themselves from the rest of the world. Edelgard got that part right.” Claude continues with his thoughts on the matter. “However, her actions speak louder than her words. I would never accept someone like her, nor let her fully take over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what? You're saying that you can do it better if you were to become ruler all of Fodlan?” Byleth swiftly stepped aside from his other attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, ” Claude scoffed at her, “Thought you knew me better than that. That is the last thing I want because the world I hope for is the people won't judge another for who, what, and where they are. That they would reach out for each other's hand rather than looking down on us outsiders!” The last part came out unexpectedly. Yet, Claude still managed to keep his composure from his little slipped. Claude then flies his wyvern to circle around her and shoots more arrows at her. While Byleth used her swords to slice them and attempted to knock him off but she failed. “Tell me, Byleth. What will Edelgard do once she has Fodlan under her imperial boot?” Claude threw another question at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking shelter behind a pillar, Byleth answered. “Well, she hopes to build a system based upon merits rather than one birth. Crest will no longer be valued anymore, and people will have a chance to decide for themselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what will happen if people don't accept her or her rulership? And those who will hold grudges against her for ruining countless lives?” Claude brought up some degrees of the possible outcome. “I got tons of stories of faithful people being hunted down within the empire because of their beliefs. Plus stories of orphan children that were left parentless or abandoned because of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it's upsetting that was allowed but it’s just part of war, Claude.” Byleth acknowledged while casting another fire-based spell, but unsurprisingly, she missed. “All of this would have ended sooner if they’re not close-minded and prideful.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude shook his head, “If only, but people like Edelgard won’t stop. It kinda likes fire, she’ll burn everything to the ground to get what she wants. Until there’s nothing but ashes.” It was very poetic of him to make that comparison. “In all honesty, she is no better than Rhea.” </span>
</p>
<p>This fight needs to end now. The longer they continue this, the more people have to be killed just to conquer this territory. Byleth has to win this match before Edelgard will do it for her. Her only issue was his wyvern that kept avoiding each of her attacks. If she can get him off then she’ll have her chance. </p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, she didn’t have to wait for an idea to come. Byleth just needs to get this right, or all of this is for nothing. Taking a deep breath, she flicked her wrist to make the Sword of the Creator become a whip. Rather than hitting him directly, she whipped the chain blade to wrap Claude's weapon and she pulled it back with all strength. Resulting in Claude being pulled off from his wyvern, and landed hard on the solid ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude groaned painfully and tried to get up. However, Byleyh managed to pin him down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, you bested me, Teach…like always” Claude held up his hands in defense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you surrender now? This is your only chance, and don’t throw this opportunity away.” Byleth sort of repeated the same offer a while back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude pressed his lips together. Thinking through his thoughts while Byleth was on edge. Silently hoping that he’ll accept defeat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But?” She questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll accept my surrender if you do me one little  favor for me.” Claude formed a fist and pointed one index finger at her to emphasize it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is?” Byleth </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t say anything else to her. He motioned his hand to come closer to his face. Byleth hesitated because she knew Claude had something up his sleeve. Even though she can just end him now, but reluctantly, she brings down her face closer to his. In a matter of seconds, Claude grabbed her by the collar of her uniform and his lips clashed with her. Her eyes widen in shock, but slowly those feelings wash away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost forgetting what just happened until she felt a prick on the side of her neck. Soon enough, her entire body grew numb and eyelids heavy. She just was so incredibly tired. It was already too late to do anything about it. Unable to concentrate straight to use her ability to reverse time. She barely even had enough strength to lift her head to see Claude’s face, and her vision was all blurry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Teach...Like I say…I’m taking this win.” Claude just smiled at her while his gloved hand caressed her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>Unable to say anything else. She just went into another deep sleep. </p>
<p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude has succeeded to turn the ties of battle. Managing to tranquilize Byleth from using her ability was all he needed to do. While the rest of his plan falls into place as expected. Lysithea cast a powerful sleep spell onto Edelgard and Hubert, after “joining” their side. Forcing the Black Eagles Strike Force to surrender themselves to the Alliance once he summons more backup from the Almyran Army. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derdriu and the remaining survivors of his army are now safe. The citizens can now come back to their homes while reconstruction for the town is underway. All this wouldn't have happened if Byleth faced him alone like he wanted to happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude was able to walk despite the bruises and cuts he gained. While his loyal white wyvern, Mahyar, follows behind him. He was happy to see that Hilda and Lysithea are also alright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great job, you two!” Claude praised them. “I know you guys can do it! Also, that was a great act you pulled there, Lysithea.” He couldn’t resist but ruffled up her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hey! Stop that, Claude!” Lysithea grabbing his hand to make it stop. “Maybe I should have joined the empire for real!” </span>
</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t be like that. What matters is that we won the battle!” Hilda said. “I’m so glad to be alive right now.”  </p>
<p>
  <span>Lysithea sighed, “Guess I should be grateful for that at least.” She sort of agreed with that part. “However there is one thing I like to ask, Claude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is?” Claude ponders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you really need to kiss her?” Lysithea crossed her arms as she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Claude. What’s that necessary, mhmm?” Hilda made the biggest grin at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Desperate time calls for desperate measures!” Claude gave them his reasons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lysithea and Hilda just look at him, neither of them are convinced by his words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could say anymore, someone came behind him and wrapped one muscular arm over his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Way a go, kiddo! Your old man and ma would be so proud of you.” Claude’s retainer, Nardel, was surprised by ruffling his hair. “You even got a chance to kiss the lass, too!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nardel quit it! Not right in front of them!”Claude whined at him. Already, he can see Lysithea was enjoying this moment.“That kiss was all part of brilliant my plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right~” Hilda kept grinning at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally escaping his hold, Claude fixes his hair and smooths out his uniform. To at least look presentable since he’s still the leader of the Alliance after all. Then glances over to see many of their former classmates being cuffed and put into wagons. Ready to be taken to the nearest jailhouse that could fit all of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate seeing them getting locked up. My poor Caspy.” Hilda became saddened at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s for the best. They’ll be taken to Fodlan’s throat for the time beings, and we’ll figure out what to do with them once all of this is over.” Lysithea reassured her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think some of them can be let out free?” Hilda then asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Most of them will, hopefully. Though not sure about Byleth, Edelgard, and Hubert.” Lysithea soon glances at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll deal with those three. I have tons of questions to ask of them.” Claude replied. Then he went up to his retainer. “Make sure to take them somewhere that no one will find them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”As you wish, kiddo!” Nardel accepted his order and went off in another direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young mage still looks very concerned about the whole matter. “Do you think this is a good idea? Keeping those three alive knowing full well what they can do.” Lysithea pointed out the possibility. “What will Rhea and King Dimitri think of this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, about that…” Claude was now scratching the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Claude, don't tell me.” Lysithea can already sense that he's been hiding something from them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not going to tell them.” He revealed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you serious, Claude!” The young mage shouted at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look just trust me on this okay. They may hold the answers to my questions.” Claude explained to her. “Killing them would be unnecessary and would mess up my plans.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lysithea looks a bit doubtful. Especially after everything they went through to protect Derdriu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hilda decided to step right in and share her thoughts on the matter. “Well, is that what you think is right. I’ll support you, Leader Man.” Then she made a subtle wink. “Besides, we have Marianne on our side, and I'm sure she’ll keep her hubby from breaking our bones.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude chuckled at her remark. “Don’t worry, I got it all cover.” </span>
</p>
<p>Then he looked up at the bright blue sky. Feeling the sea wind blow across his face. The scent of sea salt lingers in the air that eases his mind from the horror of war. Along with the sound of waves, and seagulls crying in the distance. Just enjoying this brief moment of tranquility. </p>
<p>
  <span>They may have won the battle, but they still have a long way to go for peace to come back to Fodlan. All he can hope for is that Byleth will understand why he did it. And maybe, they can be friends again at least. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys like it. This idea has been in my mind for a long while now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>